Phoenix Rose
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: The Prophet called it the Christmas Day Massacure, Witch Weekly calls it the modern day Anastasia. Call it what you want, but Rose Weasley is missing and all of the Weasleys are dead. Can the lost red head girl find her way back to where she belongs?
1. Prologue: The Christmas Ball

**Phoenix Rose**

_I don't own any of the Characters you'll recognize_

_I also kind of don't own the plot. It's Anastasia, Harry Potter style._

**Prologue: The Christmas Ball**

Rose Weasley was happy as she twirled around in her dark red ball gown. Today was the day of the ministry's annual Christmas Ball, and Rose was finally going. Usually Rose had to stay at her grandparents' house with the rest of her younger cousins. Not this time. This year all of Rose's family would be attending, as well as all of her friends from school with their parents.

There was a knock on her door and Rose stopped twirling around so she could answer it.

Hermione Weasley, Rose's mum, was standing in the door way in a floor length sapphire dress.

"Hey can I come in?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course" Rose said and she took a step back so her mother could step into her room.

"I went to my first ball when I was fifteen" Mrs. Weasley started.

"You went with Viktor Krum" Rose said. Even though it happened a really long time ago, Rose's dad still brought it up.

"Yes, it was at Hogwarts, and I had a lot of fun. Week before the ball I wrote to my mother and she sent me this" Mrs. Weasley pulled out a beautiful silver necklace.

The necklace itself was silver, and there was a periwinkle blue and marcasite heart.

"It's beautiful" was all Rose could say as she looked at it.

"It's been in my family for generations, and now it is time I passed it along to you."

Rose had tears in her eyes as she put the necklace on. It was exactly the same color as her eyes.

"Thank you" Rose said as she hugged her mum.

"Okay," Hermione said, getting a little teary herself, "we don't want to ruin your make-up. Let's go see if your father and brother are ready."

It took twenty minutes to convince Rose's brother, Hugo, that he didn't look like a penguin in his dress robes. Finally the Weasleys were headed towards the ministry ball.

The hall that was rented out for the ball was abolusetly beautiful. There were chandeliers and ice sculptures, the ceiling was bewitched to make snow fall. The feeling of snow wonderland filled Rose's head. While her parents talked to all the big wig ministry people Rose went and found her best friend and cousin Roxanne.

Together the girls kept a look out for Haden Summers, the really cute third year who played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Haden's father was junior undersecretary to the minister so he had to be here.

"ROSE!"

Rose spun around at the sound of her name. Her eyes landed on her cousin Al Potter, but he wasn't the one who called her, it was the blonde hair silver eyed boy standing next to him.

"Hey Al, Scor" Rose said as the boys walked over to them.

Scorpius Malfoy was nervous. When his father first told him that they would be attending the ball Scorpius was unhappy. He didn't want to get all dressed up and meet a bunch of boring ministry people. But then Scorpius' best friend Al said his whole family was going and Scorpius started to look forward to the ball. Every since their first train ride to school Scorpius had a quiet crush on Rose, Al's cousin. He didn't tell anyone. He was eleven for crying out loud, guys weren't supposed to like girls until they turned thirteen and started going through puberty. But Scorpius figured the least he could do was ask Rose for a dance since he was never going to act on his crush.

"So, why are you hiding in the corner?" Al asked his cousins.

"We are trying to find Haden Summers" Roxy said.

"Summers isn't here. His family went on vacation in Scilly." Al said.

Both girls looked disappointed.

"We were hoping to dance with him" Rose muttered.

"You can dance with me" Scorpius said. Internally he cursed himself, that was not the way he planned on asking her.

"Okay" Rose said jumping at the chance to dance with at least someone.

A slow melodic song came on and the two of them went onto the dance floor and swayed along to the music.

_Close your eyes little girl_

_You're a princess now, you own this world_

_Twirling in your twirly dress_

_You're the loveliest far above the rest_

_You build your castles in the skies_

_Stars reflecting off your eyes_

_And angels sing on silver clouds_

_And no one cries, screams or shouts_

It was a very pretty song and Rose felt it was very fitting to the moment. Because right now she felt like a princess. When the song went off Rose was surprised Scorpius still wanted to dance so they danced for two more songs.

Suddenly a scream went up into the air and everyone froze.

Before Rose could so much as wonder what was going on black smoke filled the room. There were lots of shouts. Scorpius held on tight to Rose's hand and they tried to bob and weave their way into safety. Flashing green and red lights filled the room and there were a lot of people running around.

Rose tripped in all of the confusion, her heel broke making her fall. People pushed her out of the way and she ended up away from Scorpius. She could barely hear him calling for her and she tried to answer. Rose took off her other shoe to make it easier for her to run.

She was paniced, where were her parent, what was going on? Just as the haze started to clear. Rose could faintly see an outline of at least ten people standing together with their arms raised. Rose wondered if they were Aurors, like her father and uncle. But before she could get a clear view, she was hit. As the spell hit her her mind went blank and that was all she knew.


	2. Ch 1: NEWS

**Chapter 1: News**

**The Daily Prophet**

_**12/25/2017**_

**Massive Killing at Ministry Ball**

_Last night at the Ministry's Annual Christmas Ball a group of men in black robes calling themselves the Knights of Warplus, showed up and started killing guest. There are over a hundred casualties. And many are still missing. The ministry is refusing to release a statement yet, but there were several aurors at the party including Harry Potter, head of the auror department._

_Our hearts goes out to the families who attended the ball or have love ones who attended the ball on this Christmas Day._

* * *

><p><strong>The Daily Prophet<strong>

_**1/1/2018**_

**Christmas Eve Massacre**

_A memorial is being held today for what is now being called the Christmas Eve Massacre. A list of names will be listed in the obituary section._

_**Obituary**_

…_Amanda Vailsey, Craig Walters, Angelina Weasley, Arthru Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Luis Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Victorie Weasley, Daisy Xanders, Christine Zanibi…._

* * *

><p>Scorpius tossed down the newspapers. It hurt to see so many names of people he knew listed among the dead in the newspaper. His cousin Christine was one of the people who died. His mother was currently helping her sister deal with the loss.<p>

All the while Scorpius sat down and did nothing but feel guilty. That was not the way the night was supposed to go. Who in the hell were those supposed 'Knights' and why were they choosing now to mess things up? Everything was going perfectly fine until they showed up. Sitting in his bed, looking at a picture of himself and his friends during their second weeks of school, Scorpius felt a pang in his heart. The one person he wanted to see most wasn't there. Her name wasn't on the list. Scorpius nicked the newspaper everyday to see if her name would appear on the list, and it never did. He went and visited the Potters. Mrs. Potter was too grief stricken to leave the bed. Mr. Potter was trying to do his duty as an auror and handle funeral arrangements. Little Lily Potter was confused and trying to help her mother. While Al was completely lost. He tried to help with the cleanup but no one would let him because he was too young. And to top it all Rose was missing.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Rose Weasley was never found.


	3. Ch 2: A Name

**Phoenix Rose**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter Universe_

**Chapter 2: A Name**

Rose opened her eyes and blinked. It was so bright. She lifted her hands over her eyes just as a woman in bright pink scrubs entered the room.

"Look who is awake, you've been out for a long time" the woman said.

Rose groaned. "Where am I?" Rose asked with her hand still over her face.

"Don't worry dear, you are at Charing Cross Hospital."

_Hospital?_ Rose sat up quickly noticing how a beeping noise got louder to match the sounds of her heart.

"Calm down, don't panic. The doctor has looked over you and there's nothing wrong. Mrs. Lingston is going to ask you a couple of questions so she can help you find your parents, okay?"

Rose frowned. "Okay" she said unsteadily.

The woman in pink left and came back five minutes later with another woman who was wearing a black business suit. The woman in pink dimmed the light in the room and Rose removed her hands from her face.

The woman in black didn't look as nice as the woman in pink.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" without waiting for Rose to reply she continued on. "My name is Lacey Lingston, what's your name?"

Rose tried to think but she came up blank. "I…I don't know." Panic started to set in. She should know her own name right? What kind of person doesn't know her own name.

"Calm down sweetie, maybe you forgot. What's your parent's name?"

Again Rose tried to remember and came up blank. Tears watered her eyes as she tried to remember.

"That's okay, don't think to hard about it. Do you know where you live? Or if you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I don't know! I can't remember anything. All I know is that it was dark, and people were screaming, and all of a sudden I wake up and it's bright and that lady says I'm at Charing Cross Hospital."

"Okay, why don't you lay back down and get a little more rest, maybe it'll come back to you" the woman in black said and she walked over to the woman in pink.

The two women began to whisper but Rose still heard every word.

"Do you know why she can't remember anything?" the woman in black asked.

Pink lady shook her head, "We ran all the normal scans on her, and her head is fine. No concussion, no injury."

"It says here she was found on the streets alone in bleeding" Mrs. Lingston was looking through a brown folder.

"Yes, when she came in she had a minor cut on her leg and bruises on her arms. She was found Oakwood Lane not too far from Holland Park, where a nice family found her unconscious and bought her here."

Rose leaned back in the bed and thought over those words.

Who was she? Where was her family? Did she have a family? Would they come looking for her? And most importantly why didn't they remember.

* * *

><p>"Jane dear," Rose hated it when they called her that. She didn't know what her name was but Jane just didn't feel right. "C'mon get out of the car we're here."<p>

Rose got out of the car cautiously. Mrs. Lingston told her that she was going to be living in a place that took care of all of the children without families. Rose looked at the huge sign going across the building. "St. Martin's Orphanage".

_It's official I'm an orphan_ Rose thought.

"Come along dear" Mrs. Lingston said.

Rose followed her cautiously through the gate and into the building. There were a few children playing outside and they all stopped to look at her. Mrs. Lingston left Rose alone while she talked to the Headmistress of the orphanage.

Rose looked around. The place looked decent enough. There were nice looking plush chairs and the place was very warm unlike the hospital that was very cold. Could Rose imagine the rest of her life living here? Or would she be adopted and some other family would come and take her in. What about her real family? Would they ever come and find her?

"Hi"

Rose turned and looked at the voice that spoke.

There were three boys surrounding her. One boy had curly brown hair and freckles he was the one who spoke. Another boy had shiny black hair and the last boy had long blond hair that almost made him look like a girl.

"My name is Kris" curly said. "What's your name?"

"I don't know" Rose whispered.

"How do you not know your own name?" black haired boy said.

"I can't remember anything" Rose said not really feeling the need to defend herself.

"So what do people call you?" the blonde asked.

"They call me Jane but I don't like it" Rose said.

"Ooh, I know we should give you a name" Curly said.

"How do you like Juliette?"

Rose shook her head.

"Margi, I used to have an aunt with that name" the blonde boy said.

"No way, Margi is for old people" the black haired kid said.

"We could call her Elizabeth, after the queen" Kris suggested.

"Naw, that's an old person's name too" the black haired kid said.

"We could call her Diana like the princess" Kris said.

"But I'm not a princess" Rose said thinking she should at least give her own input if they were going to find a suitable name for her.

"Next you'll be suggesting things like Cinderella" the black haired kid laughed.

"Cinderella is fake" the blonde said.

"How do you even know about girly fairy tales?" Kris asked.

"Shut up, it's not my fault that I actually listen during story time" the blonde said. It was all getting a bit confusing, Rose wished they would slow down when they spoke.

"You know who you kind of look like?" Kris asked.

"No" she replied.

"Phoenix from X-men" Kris said. Rose had what he was talking about.

"If she were taller and a bit older, but yeah her hair looks the same" the black haired guy said as he took a step back and squinted.

"So we should call her Jean cause that's Phoenix's real name" the blonde said.

"What do you think about Jean?" Kris asked. They all turned and looked at her expectantly.

Rose thought about it. It did sound better than Jane. She somehow felt a connection with that name, she didn't know why. It wasn't her real name, she knew that, but it was better than all of the other things they came up with.

"Sure I like Jean" she replied.

"Cool so you'll be Jean Grey" Kris said with huge grin on his face.

From that day on Rose became known as Jean Gray. She spelled her last name with an A instead of an E because she didn't want people to relate her to the comic book character.

Kris, Thomas (the black haired kid), and Heath (the blonde) became her best friends and they helped explain things she didn't understand. But even with her friends there was still that giant gap in her life. For weeks she cried herself to sleep for the family she couldn't remember wondering where they were and how they could've forgotten her.

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait, and really short chapter, I wrote this chapter like five times but I finally settled on this version. It didn't come out exactly like how I wanted but it's still okay, the next chapter will be seven or eight years later.**_


End file.
